Las Extrañas Desapariciones
by rafael62010
Summary: Espero que les guste :D


**Habia una vez... en el reino magico de Equestria, en un pueblo llamado Ponyville...**

**Fluttershy con su voz suave de siempre le dijo a su conejito**

-Angel a comer- Llama Fluttershy a Angel

**Angel fue y vio un plato con zanahorias y las echo a un lado**

-No hagas que te tire la mirada- Miro fijamente Fluttershy a Angel

**Angel muy asustado se come tranquilo sus zanahorias**

-Asi me gusta- Lanza una leve sonrisa

**Fluttershy seguidamente se come su desayuno que es un sandwich de heno**

-Mmmm estubo delicioso no Angel?- Dice Fluttershy mirando a Angel

**Angel se ve tirado en el piso con el estomago inflado satisfecho**

-Sabia que te gustarian- Fluttershy sonriendole a Angel

**Fluttershy como cada mañana fue a saludar a cada uno de sus animales y a cada una de sus mejores amigas**

**Fluttershy primero fue a ver a Twili a la biblioteca a saludarla**

-Hola Twilight- Dijo Fluttershy

-Oh, Hola Fluttershy, como estas?- Pregunto Twillight

-Bien, y tu como has estado?, y como esta Spike?- Pregunta Fluttershy

-Bien, bien, Spike esta en una reunion en Canterlot con la Princesa Celestia

-Oh, espero que no alla pasado nada malo- Dice Fluttershy

-Bueno, tengo que seguir con mis estudios, nos veremos luego- Se despide Twilight

-Ok, adios Twili- Se despide igualmente Fluttershy

**Fluttershy a la vez se retira de la biblioteca**

**Seguidamente Fluttershy se dirige a Sugar Cube Corner**

**Fluttershy entra al local**

-Hola Pinkie- Saluda Fluttershy

-Que bueno que me allas visitado Fluttershy, hace siglos que no nos vemos, nesesitamos vernos mas no crees- Grita imperactivamente Pinkie

-Asi lo creo Pinkie- Responde Fluttershy

-Bueno tengo que seguir conduciendo el local Fluttershy, vuelve pronto- Se despide Pinkie

-Adios Pinkie- Se despide Fluttershy

**Fluttershy sale del local despues de despedirse**

**Fluttershy seguidamente va hacia Sweet Apples Acres**

**Fluttershy llama a AJ**

-Oh, Hola Terroncito de Azucar, como estas?- Saluda amablemente AJ

-Muy Bien AJ, y tu como has estado- Responde al instante Fluttershy

-Bien, he podido entregar hoy 20 entregas urgentes con exito- Responde con aire victorioso AppleJack

-Me alegro AJ, me tengo que ir tengo que ir a saludar a las otras- Se despide Fluttershy

-Bueno, yo seguire cosechando, hasta luego caramelo- Se despide AJ

**Fluttershy se va volando de Sweet Apples Acres hacia Cloudsdale para saludar a Rainbow**

**Ya en Cloudsdale Fluttershy toca la puerta de la casa de Rainbow**

-Ahi alguien?- Pregunta Fluttershy

**No ha respuesta**

**(Mmm debe estar practicando acrobacias)- Piensa Fluttershy**

-Bueno volvere mas tarde- Dice Fluttershy a la vez saliendo de Cloudsdale

**Y como su ultima parada la Boutique Carrousel**

**Mientras tanto en la Boutique...**

-Esto no puede estar pasando!, esto es la peor!, cosa!, posiblee!- Grita con desesperacion Rarity

**De repente suena que alguien esta en la puerta**

-Espere!- Grita Rarity

**Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Fluttershy**

-Oh, Hola querida, no puedo hablar, ha pasado una cosa horrible!- Empiesa a sollozar Rarity

-Que ha pasado Rarity?- Pregunta Fluttershy

-Ha desaparecido mi querida Opalescence!- Grita Rarity entre lagrimas

-Que!, como ha pasado eso!?- Pregunta con desesperacion Fluttershy

-No lo se, ayer estaba aqui, pero acabo de despertarme y he visto que no esta por la Boutique!- Grita Rarity

-Yo te ayudare a buscar a Opal Rarity- Dice con amabilidad Fluttershy

-Oh, Gracias querida eres una muy buena amiga- Dice Rarity mientras se calma

-Tu solo relajate mientras yo busco a Opal- Le dice Fluttershy a Rarity

-Esta bien, hace tiempo que no me relajo- Dice Rarity acostandose en el sillon

**Podra Fluttershy encontrar a Opal?**

**Donde estara Rainbow?**

**Es la primera y ultima vez que Rarity no es dramatica por algo tonto?.**

**-Descubralo en el proximo episodio de Las extra as desapariciones!**  
**-**

**PD: Solicito que me den consejos de como mejorar, les doy las gracias preciados lectores :D.**


End file.
